


The Double Date

by DanielDMcDarwin



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and its soft, idk what my deal is with marriage shit lately, idk why im writing that lately, implied that starrison is fucking in the bathroom, maybe im projecting, the gang goes on a double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDMcDarwin/pseuds/DanielDMcDarwin
Summary: “Can I ask you something?” Paul brought his head up to look at John.“Anything.”“When did you know you loved me?”
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Double Date

“We’re here”

John stopped in his tracks, causing Paul to accidentally tug on his arm. Paul looked back at his boyfriend with a worried face.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asked him.

“What do you mean, ’we’re here’?” John said. His wide eyes kept shifting from Paul’s face, to the restaurant sign, to the busy street next to them, and then back to Paul.

“I mean,” Paul started, giving a tiny smile, “this is where we’re eating dinner with George and Ritchie tonight.” John just stood there with a (very frankly) flabbergasted expression. 

“Why?” Paul began again, “we can go somewhere else if-“ Paul was cut off by John’s nasal voice.

“No no it’s just”- he grimaced at his tone-“well it’s just that this place is so expensive. How’d you even get a reservation? You must’ve been planning this for months!” He shouted yet, he was smiling. Paul laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend.

“It’s our anniversary. We deserve a night out.” He turned away and quickly bounded up the steps to the restaurant.

Inside the waiting area to The Rose, John sat on a cool metal bench and caressed the pink rose petals growing on a vine. The walls were adorned with latticed steel wire for rose vines to grow on. It was all very posh, in John’s opinion. However, it was undeniably beautiful and required a lot of care, which he respected.

As John sat, Paul waited for the hostess to finish with an older looking couple who seemingly didn’t have a reservation. (“Do you have any idea how long I spent getting everything ready for tonight?”) Paul looked back to see John plucking off some rose petals and putting them on his eyelids. Paul gave his boyfriend a tight, amused smile. The older couple turned with a huff and paraded towards the door, leaving the hostess looking exhausted and unamused.

“McCartney, table for four,” he said in his best I’m-an-Adult Voice. The hostess looked him over with a ‘really?’ expression, as if she didn’t believe he had a reservation (which was an understandable assumption.) She finished her judgy-once-over and moved her eyes down to a white binder in front of her. When her eye finally caught his name she brought her head up and gave him a wide smile that just screamed “I work in food services.” The hostess gathered the table menus and turned to face Paul again.

“Right this way, sir,” she said, stretching out her arm

  
  


“Will the rest of your party be joining you soon?” She asked, setting the two remaining menus on the table. 

“Yes, they should be here soon.” Paul said with a nod.

The hostess left them with the wine list. John raked his hands up and down the thick tablecloth as Paul called over the waiter. 

John really had no clue how they were gonna pay for dinner, much less the expensive wine he’d just ordered.

Taking a sip, he took in the view from their table. They were seated at a window booth with a view of rainy London to the right. The view was nice but, why look outside when he could enjoy the beautiful man across the table from him? And that’s exactly what he meant to do, only Paul had beaten him to it.

“Like what you see?” John taunted, giving Paul a cheeky smile and taking a sip from his glass.

“Oh always,” Paul said, “You look particularly lovely in that jacket,” He disclosed. 

“Although,” he continued, “I’d prefer it if it were on our bedroom floor.” he said in a low voice.

“Jus’ my jacket? Anything else I should remove for you tonight, Sir?”

“John please,” he fake pleaded, “You know what, ‘sir,’ does to me.”

“You started it!” he said, not quite at a yell, but still forceful. A grin broke out on John's face at their banter. The adoring expression on Paul’s face suddenly turned to a serious one.

“I love you,” Paul said. Despite those words being a common occurrence, the emotion behind this instance was enough to make John blush. This only made Paul chuckle affectionately. 

“Well, I love you too. Is there something you’re not telling me? Are you dying?” John said

“Nope. I just love you. You’re my whole world, Johnny!” He said enthusiastically. 

“You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.” John said, as seriously as he could, although he ended up smiling anyway.

“And,” Paul began, “I want to marry you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I do too, love. But you better not propose to me on a double date.”

“Oh no. That moment will be just for us.”

Paul reached his hand across the table and took John’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles. The contact felt comforting and grounding. John always thought of Paul as his home and, when they touched he felt as if this is exactly where he’s meant to be. 

“Speaking of, ‘double date,’ where the hell are they?” Paul said. He was referring to George and Ringo. They should’ve been here by now and the evening was still progressing. 

“Wait, hold on; I’ll text ‘em,” John said, pulling out his phone and opening messages. Paul took a sip of his wine as he waited for John to get a response. 

“Okay George says they’re down the street. And that Ritchie freaked when he heard where we were going,” John said, chuckling at the last sentence.

“I guess this place is a bit expensive...” Paul said, sheepishly.

“A bit!?” John chuckled. “I’m only teasin’, babe.” 

At that moment, the waitress brought George and Ringo over to the table where they sat quickly, looking very uncomfortable; George looked dressed down and Ringo looked overdressed. Ringo in a three piece suit and George in a black turtleneck and dark jeans. They don’t even look like they came from the same house.

“Hi, sorry we’re late,” George said, “cabbie had no idea what he was doin.”

“But more importantly,” Ringo quickly cut in, “hello how are you guys doing?”

“Oh we’re doing just fine but, it seems you had a problem learning we were coming here tonight.” John said, smiling. George erupted in laughter as Ringo stammered to explain himself. George’s hysterics progressed until he was shaking with laughter and he wasn’t making any sound, while Ringo sat there looking betrayed.

“Ya know what, richie?” George said, still giggling, “Why don’t you tell them what happened?”

Ringo hid his (rather pink) face as he began with his story.

“Well, it was George and I in the flat, and I had forgotten that we were going out tonight so i was frantically getting ready. And I didn’t know what to wear so i asked George about it- I said, ‘Wait, where are we going? How well do I have to dress?’ and then George said, ‘We’re going to The Rose so…’ and I short circuited a bit.”

“‘A Bit,’ is an understatement, dear,” George said. Ringo just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway!” he glared at his boyfriend. “I had a wardrobe crisis and George here was no help. Eventually I settled for overdressing.”

“And clearly, I didn’t give a shit,” George said, gesturing to his outfit.

The waiter came over to pour George and Ringo some wine. Ringo started a separate conversation with John about his job. Paul sipped his wine and played with the sleeves of his shirt, while George looked through the menu.

“Now I don’t know about you fellas but, I’m famished.”

They ate their meals and drank their wine avidly as the evening progressed. They were now onto dessert and Paul had ordered another bottle. George and Ringo had been eye fucking eachother throughtout dinner and were not subtle with there touching the more they drank. Dessert had gone well and the small talk was going nice. 

Paul looked over at John and looked at him with complete adoration. John looking happy with a full, unmasked expression; showing him completely at ease was the best thing Paul had ever seen. When John didn’t feel the need to hide behind a cynical façade and could just be John made anything he had done to see it all worth it.

“OH LOOK,” George borderline shouted, “We’re out of wine. I’m gonna get some more!”

“I’ll come with you!” Ringo said rather quickly. They both stood from their chairs and left John and Paul confused.

“They could’ve called the waitress over,” Paul pointed out.

“And this bottle’s not even empty,” John added, lifting the half empty bottle of wine up as evidence. A bout of silence fell over the table as they tried to make sense of their friends’ disappearance. It didn’t take them long.

“They’re fucking in the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah totally.”

John moved to wrap his arm around his drowsy boyfriend’s shoulders, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Paul hummed in acknowledgement and leaned into the contact. When John was sure he had dozed off, Paul spoke up.

“John?”

“Yes dear?” John answered, raking his hand up and down his boyfriend’s arm.

“I love you.”

“I love you too”

“I can’t believe it’s been two years already.”

“Oh how the time flies.”

“Can I ask you something?” Paul brought his head up to look at John.

“Anything.”

“When did you know you loved me?”

“Actually I’m not sure I wanna answer that question.” John retracted, feeling sheepish.

“Please!” Paul begged.

“... Okay, but you can’t say anything.” And so John began the story.

“So one day you were napping in the living room and I was unpacking boxes in the kitchen. I was taking a break and so I went into the living room and I saw you laying on the sofa and you looked so at peace and just so beautiful. So I went and grabbed my sketch book and started drawing you. But eventually I needed to take a shower and so while I was in the bathroom drying off, I heard you playing with your guitar and while I was getting dressed I heard you start to sing. 

“So, I opened the bedroom door and there you were in the living room, singing with your eyes closed and you looked so- I don’t even know how to describe it. Pouring your heart into the vocals and you just looked like you; Beautiful, crazy, and inspiring. Just you. Right where you belong. That look, was purely you at your most natural. And I fell in love with it. I didn’t know what I was feeling but, all I knew is that I would do anything to see it again.”

A comfortable veil fell over the table as John held Paul. In truth, Paul had begun to get emotional over that story. Everything he described about Paul is the way he felt about John. George would’ve said, ‘Wow you two are truly soulmates,’ but, he was too busy sucking Ringo’s dick in the bathroom to say that. There was one detail that intrigued Paul.

“John?”

“Hmm?” he responded.

“You said you were unpacking boxes. Were we moving in together?”

“Yeah I think it was. Why?”

“That was four years ago.” He looked up at his boyfriend. “You’ve been in love with me for four years?”

“Yeah… I guess I have.”

“I love you so much.”

And they were content to lay like that forever, or at least ‘til George and Ringo came back. But they just layed there together, happy to be in each others presence. The restaurant had emptied considerably and it was now just them and a few other people. John began playing with Paul’s hair before speaking again.

“What could they be doing in the bathroom for 15 minutes?” John asked.

“We’ve had sex for longer than 15 minutes, John.”

“I know that it’s just that they’re in a bathroom. Not much you can do.”

“I’d take that bet.”

“Paul, please. Not tonight, anyway.”

Only a few moments later did they hear a rather loud moan emit from the men’s bathroom and rip through the quiet of the restaurant, followed by muffled shouting. Well, they were never gonna live that one down.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why im in the modern au mood lately but I hope you liked it :D


End file.
